


Look at me, I'm a mess

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Mess, Stress, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken





	Look at me, I'm a mess

Sometimes when his parents were getting on him about a missing homework assignment or a slammed door, Ian wanted to scream, "Look at me, I'm a mess I just can't do this anymore!". He wasn't exactly sure what 'this' was, but he couldn't do it. Maybe it was just life, just everything.  
Whatever it was, he couldn't do it.


End file.
